Sirius Black : ennemi ou sauveur ?
by Rajhna
Summary: [Fic HélènaSirius]Hélèna est fiancé avec Regulus Black. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve au manoir des Black, elle voit à quel point sa famille est horrible. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse la sauver mais l'aidera t il ?
1. Hélèna White

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici une de mes anciennes fics Hélèna/Sirius qui se trouvait sur HPF mais avec la remise à 0, elle ne se trouvait plus sur le web ! Certains lecteurs m'ont demandée si je la remettrai un jour sur le site ! Voilà je la remets en apportant quelques corrections tout de même !**

**Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais ils deviennent légèrement plus longs par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Hélèna White**

Je vois pas trop ce qui se passe chez moi, j'ai essayé de savoir mais y'a pas moyen d'en savoir plus que ce que je devrais savoir ! C'est pas vraiment compréhensible ce que je viens de dire mais ce sont les paroles de mes parents.

J'ai 17 ans, je vais commencer ma septième année à Poudlard. Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée : Hélèna White, 17 ans, fière d'être dans la maison des Serpentards « les sangs purs ». Et ouais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Je suis une sorcière au sang pur et j'aime beaucoup me moquer de ces sales moldus tout comme ce dadais de Sirius Black qui essaye de cacher ses origines. De toute façon, il n'est plus là. Lui, il a finit sa septième année l'année dernière. Donc je ne vais pas me le coltiner cette année. Il m'énerve ce mec, il a une famille de sang pur et il faut qu'il le pollue. Ce crétin a été envoyé à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille est passé à Serpentard. C'était un choc pour sa famille je peux vous le dire. Mes parents les connaissent, ils étaient verts. En tout cas quand Regulus Black, frère de Sirius, est entré à Poudlard, tout le monde croyait qu'il allait suivre son frère. Une chance pour lui, il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour tout le monde. Moi, je m'en fou de leur histoire de famille, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il n'est pas fréquentable ce Black, lui et sa bande de maraudeurs composée du célèbre ex-attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor James Potter, Remus Lupin, l'ex préfet en chef, et Peter Pettigrow.

Faut dire que Rogue c'est pareil, il est bête, il passait son temps à lire des livres de magie noire. Je me demande s'il n'est pas au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-jamais-le-nom à l'heure qu'il est.

J'avoue même ce Regulus Black, il ne me plaît pas. C'est vrai que côté beauté c'est Sirius qui le remporte mais question sang, je préfère Regulus…

Je mange silencieusement à table. Personne ne veut pas parler. Soyons franc : mes parents ne veulent pas parler devant moi.

Mes parents sont ma seule famille. Père est plutôt du genre autoritaire, plié aux exigences du « maître ». Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon père est mangemort. Effectivement un mangemort et étant donné que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, mon père espère que je tombe amoureuse d'un futur mangemort, et si ce n'est pas le cas il va me forcer à me marier avec un fils de mangemort.  
Mes parents ne s'entendent pas, enfin plus. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais le fait est que Père obligea Mère à devenir mangemort, celle-ci avait refusé. Depuis ce jour, rien ne va, Père la battait pour qu'elle consente et Mère s'obstinait à dire non. Je me suis longtemps imaginée à la place de Mère : qu'aurais-je fait ? serais-je devenue mangemorte ?  
Mère l'est devenue, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à cause de moi ou parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus mais le fait est qu'à partir de ce moment ce furent les derniers moments de joie avec Mère. Après elle passait son temps dehors, enfin non pas qu'elle sortait, mais elle avait toujours des missions. Un peu plus grande, je continuais de me poser cette question : qu'aurais-je fait à la place de Mère ?  
Lorsque j'avais posé cette question à Mère, elle m'avait répondu une phrase du style :  
- Tu sais, lorsque l'on devient Mère, peu importe le monde autour de nous, on se sacrifie pour voir le sourire de nos enfants.

Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là, là je le comprends. Mère était devenue mangemort à cause de moi ! Elle en avait eu marre de me voir ainsi pleurer chaque fois que Père la battait !  
Ca avait retourné la vie de Mère, elle avait changé aussi, pas avec moi mais elle restait souvent seule dans sa chambre à pleurer. Cela agaçait Père alors il la battait.

Avant elle était juste une belle épouse qui aimait son mari, maintenant c'était comme un étranger à ses yeux, elle ne lui parlait rarement mais continuait de lui obéir. Mes grands-parents avaient cessé de venir depuis que ça n'allait plus, c'est dommage vu que c'était les seuls qui auraient pu lui réapprendre à vivre.

Mais depuis quelques jours mes parents se reparlent et c'est ça qui est bizarre. Père ne demande jamais l'avis de Mère, il exécute sans que quiconque ne bronche. Mais là j'ai entendu des bribes de mots de Père du style « Ca lui plaira ? »

- Hélèna ?  
Je lève la tête. Mère est partit et Père me regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
- Il faut que je te prévienne d'une chose. Demain nous allons à une réception que donne mes amis.   
Je ne peux poser aucune question, sinon je vais avoir une punition.  
- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te fiancer.  
Je m'étrangle à peine.  
Mon père me regarde noir et je fais un petit sourire.  
- Bien !  
La discussion était close. Interdiction de poser des questions. Je me lève et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Non ce n'est pas vrai, il ne va pas faire ça. Je n'ai que 17 ans. Mince, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Le soir arrive …  
- Hélèna, dépêche-toi.  
Je descends à vive allure, et Père me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Je porte une belle robe verte qui détaille mes formes et qui se perd vers mes chevilles.  
Je porte de beaux bijoux et j'ai fait une coiffure type chignon serré avec des mèches qui en sortent. Ca fait style. Père n'aime pas le style mais là il ne dit rien. Il m'étudie et m'examine.

Père a décidé que nous passerons par la poudre de cheminette. Mère et moi n'objectons pas et imitons Père qui vient de disparaître en criant « SQUARE GRIMMAULT »


	2. Square Grimmault

Voilà le chapitre 2! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros bisous

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Square Grimmault.**

Mère et moi sommes apparus quelques minutes plus tard aux côtés de Père qui lançait un sort sur ses habits pour qu'ils redeviennent comme neuf. Puis il le jette sur moi et enfin Mère.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des milliers de personnes dans ce petit salon, il y en a même qui sont dans le couloir et portent un verre en buvant les paroles de l'autre. Près de la cheminée où nous sommes, il y a deux femmes qui se racontent leurs vies sans se préoccuper de nous.

Le salon est merveilleusement bien décoré. Sur le plafond il y a des milliers de chandelles comme à Poudlard et éclairent le salon. Mais là ce sont toutes sortes de lumières :bleu, vert, rose, rouge…tout quoi.  
La cheminée est située à un coin du salon. Il y a deux canapés à un autre coin du salon et tout le reste ce sont des gens qui sont debout et font la connaissance de l'autre.  
Chacun porte un verre. Le buffet est situé à l'autre bout d'eux. Il y a un homme qui sert les gens et qui essuie les verres.

- White.  
Nous nous retournons et un homme serre Père dans les bras, fait deux bises à Mère et me fait un clin d'œil.  
- Comment ça va ?  
- Bien.  
- Alors c'est elle ta fille ?  
- Oui. Hélèna voici Crabbe. Bon tu connais ma femme, non ?  
Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Plus tard on est encerclé de beaucoup de personnes qui viennent voir mes parents puis posent cette horrible question.  
« C'est elle la nouvelle fiancée ? »

Et les femmes, elles, n'ont rien d'autres à dire à part.  
- Elle est belle mais jeune. Mais elle s'habituera, tout se passe très tôt chez nous.

Mère semble plus joyeuse car elle retrouve des amies d'enfance. Elle m'a complètement oubliée. S'il y a des anciennes amies à Mère, il doit y avoir des gens de mon collège !

J'erre toute seule lorsque je vois plus loin, un couple avec leur fils. C'est Rogue !!!  
Bon on évite celui-là peut-être. 

Je marche un peu plus loin. Oh là il y a Rosier. Je le salue.  
Il y en a plusieurs maintenant : Goyle, Lestrange, Avery, Rookwood, Wilkes, Nott, Doholov, Karkaroff…  
Enfin là je voyais tous les élèves de mon collège. Mais qui est mon fiancé ?

Tiens là je rencontre Narcissa Malefoy. Elle s'est récemment mariée avec Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa et elle parlaient souvent. Même si elles avaient à peu près 7 ans d'écart, elles se comprenaient. Le jour de leur mariage, Père avait été invité et il avait emmené Mère et moi. Narcissa paraissait joyeux, elle était vraiment heureuse de vivre. Quelques jours plus tard, ça n'allait plus entre eux. Narcissa disait qu'il s'occupait plus de ses missions qu'elle. Ils se sont engueulés.  
Père nous a rapporté que Narcissa réclamait un fils et que Lucius disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. «

- Pourquoi l'avoir épousée alors ? » répétait Père en imitant les paroles de Narcissa. Ne suis-je pas bonne à faire des enfants, les élever et te les donner pour qu'ils deviennent eux aussi des monst…..des mangemorts. Pour qu'ils te succèdent.

Lucius avait compris qu'elle voulait dire « Monstre ». Il l'avait frappée et lui avait demandé de ne plus le déranger avec ça sinon il la tuerait. Narcissa avait peur, elle n'était pas une fille qu'on marie et qu'on séquestre dans la maison. Elle, elle aimait la vie, s'amuser, prendre la main de son amoureux, se balader c'est tout ça qu'il lui fallait. Remplir le devoir d'une femme de mangemort ce n'était pas son truc. Bien sûr, elle n'y pouvait rien. Son père l'avait forcée et elle n'avait pas dit non. Avant leur mariage, Lucius lui faisait des avances non discrètes et l'amadouait toujours. Elle était tombée sous le charme croyant au prince charmant et puis voilà…

Narcissa paraissait un peu plus heureuse de voir sa famille, ses amis. Là au moins, elle vivait. C'était de ça qu'elle avait rêvé. Aller dans des réceptions, parler de coquetteries avec ses amies et apaiser son mari le soir. Mais non, tout cela ne lui arrivait pas.

Me rendant compte que je la fixais un peu trop, je me décide à partir. 

**oOoOo**

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui se passe encore en bas ? »  
Sirius se leva et s'étira. Il était 20h00 et il se demandait pourquoi il y avait tant de bruits en bas. Lui il voulait dormir c'était tout, qu'on le laisse tranquille un peu.  
Il avait passé une douce nuit, dans les bras de Sonia, non de Monia, non comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

« Mince j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. »

Il fixa le cadran de l'horloge en espérant qu'elle vire à minuit. « Que cette foutue soirée se termine, et d'abord pourquoi il y a cette soirée ? C'est pas normal »  
Lui, dans environ quatre heures il allait rejoindre Sylvia. Ouais, c'était son nom. Ah celle-ci il s'en rappelait de cette fille. Il ne l'oublierait pas. Elle avait mit un mois à lui dire oui. Il avait vraiment essayé par tous les moyens et aujourd'hui personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller la rejoindre. Peut-être Lily. Lily lui faisait la tête, elle n'aimait pas cette attitude : Tous les soirs il allait rejoindre une fille, non franchement Lily n'aimait pas. Elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter.  
- S'il te plaît Sirius, arrête tout ça.  
- Tout ça quoi ?  
- Toutes ces nuits, tu …Arrête, je te dis.  
- Mais en quoi ça te dérange ?  
- Sirius, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais. Tu couches avec et après tu la quittes. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu ne peux pas t'en trouver une, avec qui tu voudrais passer toutes tes nuits.  
- Une femme en résumé ?  
- Ouais en quelque sorte.  
- Laisse-tomber Lily. Ce n'est pas mon truc le mariage.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
- Arrête Lily, sinon on va s'embrouiller.  
- Alors qu'on s'embrouille une fois pour toute. Quitte tout ça et viens vivre avec nous, on saura t'aider.  
- Mais tu crois que je suis malade ou quoi ?  
- Malade d'amour, OUI.  
- Eh Lily arrête s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Bah alors fais ce que je te dis.  
- Non, je ne peux pas quitter les filles.  
- Dons tu nous quittes ?  
- Eh je n'ai pas dit ça !  
- Bah alors fais-le.  
- Lily moi je ne te demande pas de quitter James.  
- C'est quoi le rapport ?  
- Toi tu me demandes de quitter quelque chose que je ne peux pas. Toi tu ne pourras pas laisser tomber James, moi je ne peux pas les laisser tomber.  
Et il est partit en claquant la porte. Non c'est vrai il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Sa mère frappa à la porte.  
- Sirius !  
Sirius se leva d'un bond et lui ouvrit la porte.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Prépare-toi, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois.  
- Si je ne veux pas ?  
- Fais-le !  
- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi il y a des gens d'abord ?  
- Tu le sauras bientôt, descends en bas.  
Curieux Sirius regarda sa mère.  
- J'arrive.  
Et elle s'en alla.  
C'est bizarre, il avait essayé de la provoquer et elle, elle ne l'avait pas engueulé ?

Il portait un costume blanc avec une chemine blanche, des chaussures bien cirées et descendit.  
Toutes les filles gloussèrent à son passage. Il essaya d'en repérer une avec qui il pourrait passer une nuit mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit Hélèna White. 

Bas du formulaire


	3. Mon fiancé

**Les premiers chapitres sont plutôt courts, je vous l'accorde. Mais les autres sont légèrement plus longs. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction semble être appréciée. Je vous remercie donc pour vos reviews !**

**Place au chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mon fiancé**

Je m'arrête net. Je suis choquée, surprise et dégoûtée de le voir sitôt.  
Je le regarde, il a la même expression qui est peinte sur mon visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il.  
- C'est à moi de te dire ça, qu'est ce que tu fais là le jour de mes fiançailles ?  
- Ah tu te fiances ?  
- Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?  
- Oui, répondit-il, tu me déranges ! Si tu pouvais t'en aller, ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Vous faites un boucan pas possible et je ne peux pas dormir tranquillement !  
- Oh pauvre Black qui ne peut pas dormir ! Non mais si tu crois que je vais m'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu te trompes.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que la grande Hélèna White stresse, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es chez moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

« C'est chez lui ? Il a bien dit que c'était chez lui ? Non je ne me trompe pas…il a bien dit que… »

- C'est chez toi ?  
- En plus d'être insupportable, tu es stupide. Lorsque tu suis ton père, tu ne sais pas où il t'emmène ?  
- Je fais confiance en Père.  
- Ah ouais ? Et s'il te ramenait …  
- Black, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de te parler.

Je m'apprête à m'en aller qu'il lance :

- Au fait White, c'est qui ton fiancé ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? je demande en croisant les bras et en le défiant du regard.  
- Parce que je veux savoir s'il n'est pas aveugle.  
- Tes blagues à deux noises, tu peux te les garder pour ton fan-club !  
- Avec elles, j'ai mieux à faire. Quant à cet homme, il doit vraiment être aveugle pour avoir accepté de se fiancer à toi. Il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que toi ?  
- Premièrement, ce mec doit sûrement être plus intelligent que toi si Père l'apprécie, deuxièmement, il doit avoir meilleure conversation que toi si Mère a accepté, et troisièmement … même si je ne sais pas c'est qui, je suis sûre qu'il est largement plus intéressant que toi.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas c'est qui ?  
- Aurais-tu oublié que les mariages des Mangemorts sont arrangés ?

Il éclate alors de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
- La façon dont tu dis ça. A croire que c'est normal que ce genre de choses arrivent !

Il rit de plus belle.  
- Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne le connais pas et tu as dit oui. Tu es vraiment trop bête, ça confirme ce que je pensais.  
- Ta gueule Black !  
- T'es vraiment une soumise… J'ai jamais vu ça… Quand je te voyais au collège, ta façon de parler et tout ça, je me suis dit « peut-être qu'elle est différente des autres Serpentard, elle ne se laissera pas faire », mais en fin de compte tu es pire qu'elles.

Etais-je obligée de le rencontrer ?

- T'es vraiment bête White !  
Et il s'en va.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pourquoi ses phrases ne me laissent-elles pas indifférentes ? Et pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas répondu à la fin ?

Il est maintenant 21h00 et Père tinte sa cuillère contre son verre pour avoir le silence.  
- Chers vieux amis. Nous vous avons invités ici parce que ce jour est spécial pour moi.

Je suis à côté de mes parents. Tout le monde nous regarde. Black se moque de moi, il sourit.

- J'ai décidé de fiancer ma fille.

Des applaudissements de partout sauf de Black.

- Ma fille ici présente Hélèna White va se fiancer avec le fils de mon meilleur ami.

« T'as beaucoup d'amis Père, dis-je en précisant dans ma tête. »

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait 17 ans, je devrais peut-être attendre encore un peu mais je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe amoureux d'un coquin.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Tout le monde pense que Père a raison. Il doit me donner à quelqu'un avant que je ne fasse une bêtise.

- Nous avons décidé de faire cette fête au manoir Black.

Je regarde Black, il sourit toujours. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ? Il est obligé d'assister à cette scène ? Et pourquoi est-il là ? Ne devait-il pas partir ?

- Black et sa femme ont eu l'honneur de préparer cette fête en cette occasion et je les remercie du plus profond de mon cœur.

Père remercie les Black.

- Voilà j'ai fini de parler maintenant je vais vous présenter le fiancé de ma fille qui n'est autre que le fils des Back.

Je me retourne machinalement vers Black. Quelle horreur ! Non ce ne peut pas être lui !!! Ayez pitié de moi Merlin, je ne veux pas que ça soit lui.

Des applaudissements tandis que Black sourit toujours.

- Le fils des Black et ma fille vont se fiancer.

Les autres regardent mes parents et s'interrogent.

- Quel imbécile je fais, Black a deux fils. Je tiendrais à préciser que le fiancé de mon mari est…

Je ferme les yeux.

- Regulus Black.  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
Il a bien dit REGULUS BLACK, il n'a pas dit SIRIUS BLACK ! MAIS REGULUS BLACK !

Je souris, je suis trop heureuse. Je regarde Sirius qui sourit toujours. Je suis trop contente, je peux enfin me venger, je lui balance à travers mes yeux.  
« Tu vois je le connais mon fiancé, je le connais même très bien, c'est un gars de ma classe, on fait souvent nos devoirs ensemble, on se mets ensemble des fois en cours, je le connais, je l'ai déjà vu et je n'ai pas dit oui pour rien. »

Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi il sourit toujours.

* * *


	4. Regulus Black

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**_

_**Je répète que je n'avais pas été là la semaine dernière d'où l'absence de mes mises à jour ! Mais on reprend du service !!! **_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Merci à mes revieweurs, merci à tous ! Gros bisous ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Regulus Black.**

Regulus s'approche de moi. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise moi ! Pourquoi ? Black nous épie comme si on faisait une enquête. Le problème ce n'est pas que c'est Regulus mais le problème c'est de changer d'attitude envers lui. Avant on était pote et là on est…

Bon je me passe des détails.

Les applaudissements ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés mais on ne nous encercle plus, c'est déjà ça. Mes parents et les parents de Regulus se souhaitent des vœux de bonheur.

Eh c'est nous les fiancés !

-Ca va ? Tu es contente ?

Comme je sais que Black ne manque pas nos paroles, je réponds.

-Oui, ça va très bien. Je suis si heureuse que ce soit TOI, mon fiancé.

Il rougit.

Cette phrase n'était pas directement pour Regulus, elle était plus pour répondre à Black mais si Regulus se met à penser autre chose, cela ne va pas !

En tout cas Black éclate de rire. Son frère le regarde noir.

-Pauvre frère, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, lui dit-il en venant vers nous.  
-Toi je t'ai rien demandé Sirius.  
-Tu vas te la taper alors qu'elle…  
-Ne lui dis rien, c'est ma fiancée !  
-Ouais après tout, tu as raison, y a rien à dire sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle vaut déjà ? Rien du tout. Bon vieux frère, je n'ai pas le temps d'assister à ta fête alors je m'en vais. Autre chose à faire.  
-De toute façon, je n'avais nullement envie que tu y participes.  
-Comme ça tout le monde est content !

Black s'en va.

Regulus me présente ses amis. Je les connais déjà mais il les me présente maintenant comme étant sa fiancée. Il est trop gentil avec moi. Il m'a apportée du jus pour que je calme les battements de mon cœur. Faut dire que c'est un choc pour moi quand même.

♦♦♦

Black ne m'a plus dérangée pendant toute la soirée. Regulus et moi on était à une table et on se regardait. Enfin il me regardait, moi j'observais le verre posé devant moi comme si ça m'intéressait.

-Tu ne me regardes pas ?

Je lève la tête et il soutient mon regard.

Nous nous regardons et il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ne la retire pas, ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas envie mais je le laisse faire ! Après tout c'est mon fiancé non ?

-Tu ne dis rien ?  
-….  
-Tu n'exprimes pas ta joie…ou ta peine ?  
-Je suis heureuse, mais c'est quand même un choc.  
-Ouais je comprends.-Tu le savais toi ?  
-Quoi ?-Pour toi et moi ?  
-Mes parents m'en avaient vaguement parlé.  
-Et euh…

J'hésite à lui poser la question qui me tracasse.

-Et ?  
-Et Black ? Lui il le savait ?  
-Tu parles de Sirius ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne sais pas. Lui il vit pas vraiment avec nous. Il a sa chambre et sa vie. Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien de le comprendre. Je me demande pourquoi mes parents ne le vire pas.  
-…  
-Il m'énerve ce frère ! Je ne l'aime pas…  
-Je te comprends.  
-C'est bien, on est pareil tous les deux.  
-On a le même ennemi surtout.

Il rigole.

-Tu veux pas rester quelques jours avec moi, ici ?

Là je suis outrée, je suis peut-être sa fiancée mais quand même faut pas aller jusque là !!!

-Non je ne pense pas…

Il rigole.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
-C'était un projet de tes parents. Le maître a confié à tes parents une mission bien secrète et ils se sont dit que le temps qu'ils reviennent, tu pourrais rester ici, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont insisté à te fiancer avant. Tu… comprends ?

Tout était planifié donc. Père savait réfléchir. Il savait d'ailleurs que s'il partait en me laissant seule à la maison, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. Alors que là Regulus étant mon fiancé, je dois vivre ici et je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Je vais devoir vivre ici ?  
-Euh… ouais… si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Silence.

-Pour combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sais pas, le temps que tes parents ont fini leur mission.

Silence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté dans le silence car après un homme est venu nous chercher pour nous dire qu'on allait se mettre à table.

Je me lève et prend le bras galant que me tend Regulus.

Arrivés vers la salle à manger, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Père a un sourire aux lèvres et Mère me regarde d'un air qui dit « Fais attention à ce que tu fais ».

Elle me met en garde. Mère me met en garde de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je la regarde intensément à la recherche d'une réponse. Nous nous regardons, Mère veut me dire quelque chose, me prévenir. Elle veut crier mais elle ne le peut pas. Il y a trop de monde, un peu trop de monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle réagit comme ça.

* * *


	5. Mise en garde

**_Coucou !!! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Sirius apparaît normalement dans le prochain chapitre !! Gros bisous_**

****

* * *

****

**Chapitre 5 : Mise en garde ?**

Un jour avant cet événement, Mère m'avait appelée et m'avait regardée longtemps comme si j'allais mourir les quelques secondes d'après. Je lui avais alors demandée ce qu'il y avait. Elle m'avait observée sans répondre.

- Mère ? Ça va ?  
- J'ai peur ma chérie, m'a-t-elle dit.  
- Peur de quoi Mère ?  
- De toi.  
- De moi ? Pourquoi aurais-tu peur de moi ?  
- Pas de toi, de ta vie, de…

Elle s'était arrêtée. Un cri déchirant était sortit de sa bouche ! Elle avait mal. Sa main venait de saigner. Je m'étais levée d'un bond et lui avait pris la main.

- Mère ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est lui…

Le sang coulait de plus belle et la douleur la faisait souffrir.

- Qui lui ? Père ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?  
- C'est un sort ma chérie. Il ne veut pas que je te dise. Il m'a eue… Il m'a eue….

Le soir bien sur, j'étais éveillée, occupée à réfléchir. Mon professeur m'avait déjà parlée d'un cas de ce genre. On soumettait une personne dans le secret, si celle-ci le révélait, elle avait une douleur qui était envoyé par celui qui avait demandé de garder le secret (1).

« Que lui cachait Père ? se demandait-elle.

Tout d'un coup j'avais entendu des cris, je m'étais levée et était restée près des escaliers mais en haut afin d'écouter la conversation en bas.

- ALORS TU LUI AS DIT ?  
- Non.  
- C'EST QUOI CETTE MARQUE ALORS ?  
- C'est rien. Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit.  
- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR, SI TU NE LUI AURAIS PAS DIT TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS EU CETTE MARQUE.  
- Tu ne me crois pas.  
- NON.  
- Alors fais moi boire du véritésarum et tu verras.

Long silence.

- POURQUOI T'AS EU CETTE MARQUE ALORS ?  
- J'ai voulu lui dire.

Apparemment son père lui avait fait boire du véritésarum.

- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai peur pour elle.  
- T'as peur de quoi ?  
- D'elle, de toi.  
- De moi ?

Il ricana.

- Pourquoi de moi ?

Je pleurais. J'en avais marre. Ça ne se faisait pas, il était en train de jouer avec l'esprit de Mère comme si elle était un jouet.

- Parce que tu as toujours des idées farfelues.  
- Tu as peur de ce que j'ai décidé.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai pas envie qu'elle vive ma vie plus tard. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.  
- Tu crois que je veux son malheur ?  
- Oui.  
Il la gifla. Mais Mère était toujours sous le véritésarum.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes pour les douleurs et les souffrances que vivait Mère.

- Tu lui as dit ?  
- Non.  
- Tu t'apprêtais à le faire ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je l'ai regardée aujourd'hui, pas comme d'habitude. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je l'ai autant regardée. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que son sourire s'efface un jour comme tu as effacé le mien.  
Il la gifla une deuxième fois.  
Cette fois le véritésarum était partit.

♦♦♦

Je la regarde pendant que Regulus m'offre une chaise. Il s'assit en face de moi et me contemple.

Je sais, aujourd'hui je sais, ma mère va me le dire son secret. Elle va me le dire aujourd'hui. Elle s'en fou si elle aura une marque. Père ne pourra pas la tuer, il a trop besoin d'elle pour la mission du maître. Il n'aura pas le temps de voir sa cicatrice car il va penser que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le lui aura fait. Non, j'en suis certaine, Mère me dira ce que mijote Père. Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais.

Le repas était délicieux. D'abord ils leur avaient apporté une belle salade verte très délicieuse Ensuite on nous avaient servi du poulet bien rôti avec pommes de terre vapeur accompagnés d'une sauce poivré faite par Kreature, l'elfe de maison des Black. En guise de dessert, on nous apporta un bon gâteau à la fraise en forme de cœur. On avait aussi droit à d'autres desserts tels que des fruits venant de France, des gâteaux préparés maison, du fromage venant des montagnes ou de la campagne. Bref c'était un régal.  
Tout le monde a essayé d'ignorer l'absence de Black. Non, on ne va pas dire qu'ils l'ont ignoré, ils l'avaient oublié. Regulus s'est montré bien charmant, il me proposait sans cesse de renouveler mon assiette de plats mais j'étais calée.

Les convives autour de la table paraissaient bien bruyants, relatant des faits de leur scolarité ou des soirées entre amis. Ils riaient souvent aux anecdotes racontées par la mère de Regulus. Celle-ci racontait souvent comment elle maltraitait Sirius Black.

Je riais quelque fois, c'était amusant de savoir que le prétentieux Black ne savait pas se défendre contre sa mère.

Narcissa ne rigolait pas. C'était bien la seule, celle-ci se taisait aux moqueries faites sur son cousin.

Non elle ne voulait pas se moquer, elle n'aimait plus cela d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aimait son cousin mais elle ne supportait plus le fait qu'on maltraite quelqu'un, elle avait peut-être trop subi.

En tout cas Mère avait la même réaction indifférente. Mais le truc c'est que quand Madame Black racontait ses histoires, Black lui répondait, et là je me demande si ce sont les répliques cinglantes de Madame Black qui la faisait rire ou le ton répondant de Black ?

En tout cas, c'est certain, avant qu'elle ne parte, je veux la voir seule ! Je veux qu'elle me dise de qui je dois me méfier en vivant dans cette maison. Peut-être Black après tout. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour foutre en l'air la réputation de sa famille. Prêt à tout faire.. TOUT ?

Les assiettes disparurent. Bientôt les invités suivirent cet exemple, et il ne resta plus que les meilleurs amis des Black, et sa famille.

J'étais épuisée. Il faut absolument qu'on rentre à la maison.

Père m'appelle.  
- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose : tu vas devoir rester ici.  
- Pourquoi ?

Ma plus belle erreur.  
Père fronce les sourcils et m'attrape le poignet.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir ce genre de comportement ici. D'accord ?  
- Oui, fis-je.  
- Tu devras te comporter gentiment comme lors du repas. Ta mère et moi avons une mission à préparer, nous reviendrons dans quelques jours. En attendant, tu vivras ici.  
- D'accord. Je peux parler à Mère avant ?

♦♦♦

Mère me regarde et me caresse la joue.  
- Tu es si jeune Hélèna !!!  
- Mère que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire cette mission ?  
- Ne parle pas comme ça, tu sais bien que notre « maître » a confiance en nous. Nous sommes obligés. Prends soin de toi.  
- …  
- …  
- Dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire à table.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Tu ne veux pas souffrir, c'est ça ?  
- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Car quand je souffre, tu souffres aussi, tu pleures et je n'aime pas. Je sais que tu pleurais l'autre jour quand ton père m'a fait boire du véritésarum. Je le savais.  
- …  
- Garde les yeux ouverts, c'est mon seul conseil.  
- Pourquoi vous me laissez là ?  
- C'est ton père qui le veut. Je t'aime, tu sais.  
- Je t'aime Mè… Mère.  
Nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'une et l'autre et nous nous quittâmes.

* * *

(1) C'est comme dans le tome 5, quand Marietta dénonce les membres de l'AD, son visage est gravé du mot « CAFARD » à cause d'Hermione, c'est à peu près la même chose.

* * *


	6. Le manoir des Black

**Hello tout le monde!!!**

**Enfin l'apparition de Sirius dans ce chapitre avec une longue discussion avec Hélèna!!!**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 6 : Le Manoir des Black**

Voilà, Père et Mère sont partis, et moi je suis toute seule là à regarder cette porte espérant que ma mère va réapparaître ! Mais je peux toujours rêver. Regulus m'entraîne déjà dans le salon où les quelques invités sont restés pour boire un dernier verre. Lucius discute harmonieusement avec Monsieur Black. Narcissa, Bellatrix et Madame Black racontent des anecdotes.

- Ça ne te plaît pas de rester ici ?  
- Si bien sûr, c'est assez intéressant.  
- Un petit séjour, insiste Madame Black.

Je me retourne pour voir maintenant Madame Black s'adresser à Lucius.

- Allez Lucius, j'ai moi-même décidé avec Bella de rester une petite semaine ici, mon frère devrait arriver demain, nous serons tous réunis. Fais-le au moins pour Narcissa qui revoit sa famille.

Je crois avoir mal digéré les propos : Les Lestrange ont l'intention de séjourner ici en même temps que moi et… bien malgré moi, ils insistent pour que Lucius et Narcissa les suivent !!!!

Bien que ça m'enchante guère, je sais qu'au moins je n'aurai jamais Black sur le dos.

- C'est d'accord alors !!!

Narcissa n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle semble si heureuse de vivre auprès de sa tante et sa sœur pendant une semaine. Elle devait vraiment avoir une vue et ennuyante au point d'être heureuse de vivre sous ce manoir.

Je suis assez fatiguée, j'aimerai bien me coucher, mais ici ce n'est pas chez moi alors je vais devoir attendre que tout le monde ait le même avis que moi.

Bientôt Regulus baille et il me souffle à l'oreille.  
- Tu veux dormir ?  
J'acquiesce de la tête et il me fait un signe de le suivre.

Je le suis, nous traversons premièrement un long couloir, puis nous montons les escaliers. Ensuite nous faisons quelques pas et il m'arrête.  
- Alors voici ta chambre, la mienne est tout au fond à gauche et celle de mon mal aimé de frère au fond à droite. Tu t'en souviendras ?  
Je l'écoute à peine, moi je veux dormir, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que je me fiche que sa chambre se trouve à droite et celle de Sirius à gauche. Non mais vraiment !!!!

Il approche son visage du mien et s'apprête à m'embrasser mais je baille.  
- T'as besoin de dormir, me dit-il  
- Oui.  
Lui refusant ce premier baiser, j'entre dans la chambre et la ferme !  
Pas question de rester ici si c'est pour qu'il m'embrasse à chaque fois !!!

Je m'étale dans mon lit après m'être déshabillée et me fait un petit récapitulatif de cette soirée.  
Un départ précipité, l'annonce de mes fiançailles avec un inconnu, la rencontre avec Black, la peur de savoir que c'est lui mon fiancé, Regulus Black, Mère qui me met en garde, le départ de Mère, les Malefoy et les Lestranges qui ont décidé de squatter ici et enfin Regulus qui voulait m'embrasser…..

Je m'endors facilement.

♦♦♦

Sirius marche doucement dans la maison.

« Leur vieille soirée, des fiançailles qui ne valent rien du tout, en plus ce sont les deux êtres qu'ils détestent le plus. Qui se ressemble s'assemblent comme on dit si bien !!! »

- En tout cas, moi j'ai intérêt à me casser vite fait bien fait d'ici sinon c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis !!!

♦♦♦

J'entends du bruit, c'est bizarre. Qui ferait du bruit à cette heure-là ? J'ai pourtant guetté le départ de tout le monde vers leur chambre.

Je me lève peu sûre de moi, traverse la pièce et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. J'écoute le moindre bruit suspect, puis descends les escaliers et m'arrête.

Devant moi se tient Sirius Black qui essaye de monter à pas de loup les marches de l'escalier. Il stoppe ses pas dès qu'il me voit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il.  
- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ?  
- Eh c'est chez-moi ici, je fais ce que je veux.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas que j'en parle à ta mère ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux White ?  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis la fiancée de ton frère, tu me dois du respect !  
- Rêve toujours, déjà que je ne respecte pas ma mère alors toi…  
- Je suis ta belle sœur et j'insiste pour savoir ce que tu faisais, je te signale que je pourrais prévenir tes parents, ils te passeront un sale savon.  
- Et moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là « belle sœur », ironisa-t-il.  
Je n'aime pas du tout sa façon de parler surtout la manière dont il a prononcé « belle sœur ».

- De toute façon je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils t'ont choisie, fit-il.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Bah oui, tu ressembles à mon frère, aussi stupide, débile et désespérante que lui. Ce qui se ressemble s'assemblent non ?  
- Va te faire voir Black. Entre ton frère et toi je le préfère lui.  
- Tant mieux, je ne m'attendais pas à que tu m'apprécies. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté de séjourner ici vu que c'est la pire famille qui puisse exister, ils sont horribles, mais bon je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire.  
- Tu en doute ?  
- En fait je m'en fou !!!!

Il s'approche de moi et me fit face étant très proche de moi.

- Bienvenu chez toi Belle sœur.

Il frôle ma main laissant un frisson me parcourir le dos et s'en va de sa démarche séduisante.

Je reste un moment là, puis le froid qui vient de s'installer m'oblige à rentrer dans ma chambre.

Les paroles de Black résonnent dans ma tête. Je voulais être heureuse, je ne voulais pas vivre la vie de ma mère. Ces fiançailles n'étaient-elles justement pas le contraire de ce que je désirais ?

* * *


	7. Une nouvelle vie

_**Hello!!!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 7! Hélèna vit dans le manoir et elle va faire face à beaucoup de choses!!!**_

_**Bref on reçoit plus les reviews donc le temps que je les reçoive, pour y répondre ça va prendre du temps aussi!!!**_

_**Bonne lecture! Gros bisous !**_

* * *

****

**Chapitre 7 : La nouvelle vie**

Le lendemain matin je me lève avec cette impression de n'être pas en sécurité. Je me rends dans la salle de bain, prends une bonne douche chaude et m'habille.

Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il faut que je descende. Il est 8h00, c'est peut-être l'heure. Je décide donc de sortir de ma chambre.

Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil vers les deux couloirs du fond pour voir si Sirius ou Regulus vont sortir de leur chambre.

J'entends du bruit en bas et je sais de suite que d'autres sont déjà levés. Je descends les escaliers et entre discrètement dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

Seules les femmes sont levées : Madame Black, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Je m'assis à côté de Narcissa qui pleurz à chaudes larmes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pleure.

- Calme-toi, dit alors Bellatrix, ça s'arrangera.  
- Je n'arrive pas, je …il ne me comprend pas.  
- Lucius est certainement assez lent pour comprendre mais il n'est pas atroce. Il te le donnera ce gosse.  
- Mais c'est pas du gosse que je parle. Je me sens seule, quand il rentre il ne fais pas attention à moi. Il se plonge dans d'épais dossier.

Voilà la preuve qu'un mariage arrangé n'a pas rendu la vie de Narcissa en rose.

Je me sers un jus d'orange.

Madame Black se tourne alors vers Bellatrix.  
- Rudolphus a bien précisé que son frère allait venir, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, mon beau-frère arrive.

J'ai un frisson dans le dos, pourquoi les Black parlent-ils tous de la même manière ? Rudolphus et Sirius qui m'appelle « ma belle » et Sirius qui m'appelle belle-sœur et voilà Bellatrix qui fait pareil !

Je ne savais même pas que Rudolphus avait un frère, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était fils unique et de plus c'est la première fois qu'ils en parlent devant moi.

Elles papotent ainsi longtemps.

Bellatrix mange un croissant et regarde Narcissa qui s'est calmée. On dirait que Madame Black en avait rien à faire que sa fille soit aussi triste.

- J'ai entendu dire que Androméda a fuit avec un Moldu dit alors Bellatrix.

Je m'étouffe en buvant mon jus. Puis je recrache tout . Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et me dévisagent.  
Je me lève et cherchz une éponge pour nettoyer ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu ne connais pas de sorts ? me demandz Bellatrix.

Je la regardz. « Qu'est ce que je pouvais être sotte, elle va penser que je ne sais même pas utiliser de sorts alors que c'est tout a fait faux »

Elle lève sa baguette et nettoie ce que j'ai fait.

Plus tard, les autres entrent dans la cuisine : les autres étant Monsieur Black, Lucius Malefoy, Rudolphus et Regulus. Ils prennent place autour de la table . Les femmes de ceux-ci se levent pour servir le petit déjeuner à leur mari, je suis la seule qui ne prend pas la peine de me lever. A ce que je sache, Regulus n'est pas mon mari. Regulus fit une moue, mais personne ne m'en veut : je suis une Serpentard, c'était suffisant pour comprendre mon attitude.

La seule personne qui manque à l'appel est Sirius Black. Evidemment du côté des filles, personne n'a remarqué son absence mais les hommes eux parcourant la salle du regard constatent son manque de ponctualité :

- Aucun respect ce jeune !!!

Je lève la tête. Je ne comprends pas de qui pouvait bien parler Lucius. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Et à qui ?

- Que veux-tu Lucius ? dit alors Rudolphus, ce jeune est comme ça.  
- Mais a-t-on audace de manquer une soirée, puis un petit-déjeuner entre famille.  
- Ce n'est pas pour être méchant Madame Black, dit alors Lucius, mais …  
- Oh ne te gêne pas Lucius, ce garçon ne mérite que ces remarques. Je ne suis nullement offensée de vos paroles, je suis bien aise de savoir que vous pensez la même chose que moi. Ce garçon n'est qu'un bon à rien. Incapable de prendre ses responsabilités, incapable d'écouter ce que les grands lui demandent, immature en plus de ça.

Je lève la tête vers la mère de Sirius. Je suis amusée de savoir qu'ici Sirius n'est pas le plus aimé.

- Faut avoir du courage pour élever un enfant de la sorte, j'aurai eu cet enfant, je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps, dit Bellatrix.

Je ne sais pas comment le verre que je tenais dans la main se brisa, mais personne ne semble le remarquer.

- Mais tu sais j'arrive à le supporter quand je vois son frère, il est vraiment adorable, il est tout ce que j'ai voulu que soit Sirius. Evidemment ce cancre ne m'a pas écouté, il a préféré ces Sang-de-Bourbe plutôt que … sa famille.  
- Je pense que c'est le canard boiteux de la famille, dit enfin Rudolphus.

- Au fait, les interrompit Lucius, à quelle heure vient ton frère ?  
- Je dois aller le chercher vers les coups de 14h00.

Ils passent maintenant sur le sujet « Rabastan Lestrange ». Etant donné qu'il était en France où il étudiait dans un tout autre collège et qu'il est venu passer ses vacances ici, il fallait qu'il en profite.

- Je pense qu'on devrait lui faire visiter …  
- Mais il doit aussi aller voir les Malefoy, les Black, les …. commence Rudolphus.

Tous sont visiblement heureux de le revoir. L'entrée de Sirius met un terme à leur discussion. Tous le regardent épouvantés, comme si l'accès à la cuisine ne lui est pas autorisé.

- Que fais-tu ici ?  
La preuve !!!

- Je suis venu chercher à boire, vu que les elfes ne m'obéissent plus.  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Sors d'ici.  
- Je croyais pourtant que c'étaient les elfes qui restaient aux cuisines. A moins que c'est normal qu'ils ne m'écoutent plus, vu que tu en as trouvé d'autres, dit-il en nous regardant.

Sa mère se met dans une rage folle, elle sort sa baguette et la pointe vers Sirius.

Bellatrix a un léger sourire, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience.

- Tu veux en plus de ça me tuer ? Tu es sûre de vouloir me tuer le lendemain des fiançailles de ton fils chéri ?

Sa mère le regarde avec dégoût.

- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas de cœur. Allez lance-moi un sort.

Je suis complètement pétrifiée. Je ne peux pas voir cela, j'ai l'impression de voir mon père maltraiter ainsi ma mère. C'est horrible, j'étouffe, j'en peux plus…  
« Arrêtez, ne la tuez pas …ne fais rien Père … »

Pourquoi pensais-je cela ?

Sirius ignore sa mère et s'en va chercher quelque chose lorsqu'il me voit :

- Euh… Je crois que ta fiancée va un peu mal Regulus. Tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus …

Il me regarde intensément et m'offre un verre d'eau.

- Tiens bois ça !  
- Non, ne bois pas ça Hélèna. Pas ce qui vient de lui.

Sirius lève les yeux vers son frère qui le toise du regard. Puis il porte son attention à moi et dit :

- De toute façon depuis quand est ce que je me préoccupe de cette famille de …

Il ne continue pas sa phrase et se dirige vers la sortie :

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? dis-je aussitôt après avoir repris mes esprits.  
- J'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, White.

Et il veut s'en aller que sa mère crie :

- Reviens tout de suite espèce de timbré, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. Viens que je te corrige.

Sirius nous regarde puis il dépose un léger regard vers moi :

- Contente d'avoir maintenant ma famille à tes côtés.  
- Les gens ne sont qu'aux côtés des bonnes personnes.  
- Vu que vous avez tous le même objectif c'est compréhensible.  
- Ah ouais et c'est lequel ?  
- Rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il s'en va.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cette famille veut rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, elle serait donc obligée d'être à ses côtés étant la future femme de Regulus. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne voulait pas être une de ces Mangemortes, pas question !!! »

J'entends la porte claquer puis un moteur démarrer : une moto.

- Quel imbécile de fils ai-je eu ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter un tel fils.

* * *


End file.
